Spells and Daggers
by Sara Jaye
Summary: Thirty vignettes about Nino and Jaffar; some connected, others standalone. Rating is K overall, but T as a safeguard for chapter 3.
1. Surprises in Early Springtime

Theme #1, "look over here!"

* * *

Nino shivered as she pulled her cloak tighter around herself. Winter was coming to a close, but spring wasn't quite there yet.

"I wish winter didn't feel so long," she mumbled, stepping carefully around the patches of snow that still lingered from last month's storms. At least it was finally warm enough to play outside, and yesterday she'd seen a few flowers poking up from the grass.

"Any day now," she mused, sitting down on a nearby tree stump and taking out a book. She'd made some progress with her reading last night, so maybe today was a good day to practice some more.

She was about a page into the story when she heard rustling. She dropped the book and leapt to her feet.

"W-who's there?" She hoped it wasn't a bandit, or one of the bad people her mother kept talking about. The only answer was more rustling.

"I-I have a fire tome, and I'm not afraid to use it!" Nino called, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. The bush rustled again, and a small furry head poked through the branches. A gust of wind kicked up, pushing the branches aside to reveal a small cluster of-

"Kittens!" Nino gasped with relief. "It was only a mother cat and her kittens...how silly of me!" She fell to her knees laughing. "Only kittens...and to think I would've burned them!"

Suddenly, she leapt to her feet, nearly tripping over the forgotten book in her haste. She had to tell someone!

*

Jaffar was coming back from his mission when he heard her cry.

"Jaffar!"

Was something wrong? Not that he was worried about her, of course.

"What is it?" he asked, holding a hand out to stop her from crashing into him. No, nothing was wrong...she looked ridiculously happy, in fact.

"You have to see this!" Nino cried. "Come on, it's over by the tree stump, we have to hurry or it might go away!"

He didn't know why he followed her, but when he got there she was holding back the branches of a bush and pointing at something.

"Cats?" he asked blankly.

"Not just cats, a mother cat and her kittens!" Nino squealed. "They were moving around and making a lot of noise, and they startled me...I thought they were bandits!"

Jaffar stood motionless, staring as Nino continued to babble about the cats. She'd dragged him all the way out here to watch pointless balls of fluff lie about?

He almost walked away. He didn't have the time to waste, and Sonia would probably be calling him for another mission soon. Nino was so wrapped up in her discovery she wouldn't notice he'd left.

"Jaffar?"

He turned around, and she was holding a kitten in her outstretched hands.

"...You want me to touch it?" he asked.

"Feel it, it's soft!"

_I don't have time for this_, he wanted to say._ Stop bothering me with this foolishness._

"Nino, I really must-" he started to say, cut off by something moist touching his hand. "...It licked me."

Nino giggled.

"See? It likes you, it wanted to give you a kiss!" she said. "Isn't it cute?"

Jaffar sighed, reaching out and gingerly stroking the animal's head.

"It's not too bad." _This girl will be the end of me, I swear it._

The mother cat started meowing and nudging Nino's ankle.

"Oh, I think it's mother wants it back for now. But you can come back and visit them anytime you like!" Nino said, returning the cat to its mother and siblings.

Jaffar nodded.

"I should be going. I'll see you later, I guess."

"Okay! Bye, Jaffar!" Nino chirped.

Jaffar shook his head as he walked back to Black Fang headquarters. It never failed; Nino always managed to evoke this strange confusion in him.

_What is it about her..._


	2. Unexpected Welcome

Theme #2, "news, letter"

* * *

"Jaffar!"

Jaffar smiled as his wife rushed to greet him. Right on time, as always...something was different today, though. She seemed...happier. As if it were possible.

"Nino," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Pretty slow, actually," he said. "No bandits attacked, so we just talked to people, some of us sparred with each other. Nothing special. How was yours?"

Nino looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"Jaffar...I have some important news," she said.

"Oh?"

"You know how I wasn't feeling well this morning?"

"Yeah. Are you feeling better now?"

"_So_ much better." Nino laced her arms around his neck. "I saw the doctor."

"What did he say?" Jaffar asked.

Nino's eyes the became more serious.

"Jaffar...I'm pregnant," she said.

There was a long silence as Jaffar let the words sink in. They were going to be parents.

"Jaffar?" Nino bit her lip nervously.

Jaffar's smile widened.

"Nino..." He tried to find the appropriate words, but none would come. Instead, he leaned forward and captured her mouth in a deep kiss.

"We're really going to have a baby," he whispered after they broke the contact. "This is wonderful."

"R-really?" Nino blinked. "It's not too soon? I know we've been married for five years now, but...weren't we still saving up?"

"Don't worry about that," Jaffar said. "We've saved up plenty over the last few years. Besides...I was always hoping you would have my child someday, and that means more than any amount of money."

"Jaffar..." Nino nestled her head against his chest and smiled. "I can't wait! You're gonna be such a great father!"

"You really think so?"

"Of course!"

"I'll do my best." He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Good!" Nino said, kissing his cheek.

Jaffar sighed happily. Now _this_ was living.


	3. Urges

Theme #3, "jolt!"

WARNING, there's smut in here. Nothing explicit, but definitely enough to warrant a T rating.

* * *

The wind blew heavily outside the cave, almost as if it were going to storm. But so far not a drop of rain had fallen. _Any time, though_, Jaffar thought as he held a shivering Nino closer.

"I think the fire's dying out," Nino said. "I should've taken my Elfire tome with me instead of Thunder."

"Nothing we can do about that, short of throwing the book into the fire," Jaffar said. "And before you suggest it, we're not doing it. You'll be defenseless without it."

"But when the fire goes out we'll freeze," Nino protested. "I can barely feel my toes as it is." She put a hand to his face. "And your cheeks are like ice!"

"Don't worry about me too much," Jaffar said.

"I can't help it. I love you," Nino said. Jaffar smiled a little, kissing the top of her head.

"If it bothers you so much I'll get under the blanket with you, okay?" he offered. Nino smiled.

"Yay!"

*

The blanket did the trick for a few hours, but after the sun went down and the fire was nearly dead, they were back to square one.

"There's gotta be a better way! Are you sure you won't let me burn my Thunder tome?" Nino asked.

"For the last time, no." Jaffar thought for a moment. "There _is_ one way, but...that depends on how comfortable you are with..." He trailed off and looked away. Nino blinked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Jaffar fought back a blush and turned back to face her. _This isn't about Nino being young and naive and you know it_, his mind said. _Because she's not. You're just embarrassed to be naked in front of her._

"Body heat," he said.

"Oh, you mean getting naked and snuggling?" she said. This time Jaffar did blush.

"To put it so bluntly," he said. "But that depends on how comfortable you'd be with that."

Nino blushed. She'd fantasized about seeing him naked so many times, but she hadn't expected it to happen until they were married...that _was_ what proper couples did, wasn't it? But with the opportunity right in front of her and no other way to stay warm, she could hardly say no...of course, she didn't want to sound to eager, either.

"I wouldn't mind," she said. "But how would you feel about it?"

"If it's important for our survival, I have no qualms about it," Jaffar said. Nino nodded. They quickly undressed and curled up under the blanket again and wrapped their arms around each other, the initial awkwardness erased by the relief of warmth.

That relief was quickly replaced by something else as they realized they were all alone, and _naked_ together, seized by sudden urges to take advantage of the situation...

"Nino, I..."

"Jaffar..."

They didn't even have to say anything. She laid down, pulling him on top of her and pressing her lips to his. His hands no longer moved of their own accord, running up and down the curves of her hips, cupping her breasts, running through her hair. After several moments of mindless stroking, he pulled back and just stared at her. Her face was flushed, her eyes half-lidded and her parted lips swollen. She truly was beautiful...her body wasn't quite finished developing, but she was almost there. His eyes took in the gentle swell of her hips, her graceful legs, her well-formed breasts...

God, he wanted her.

The campfire had long burned out. Not that either of them noticed.

He kissed all over her neck, her collarbone, her shoulders. She could do nothing but gasp and murmur his name, gasps growing louder as one hand rested on her hip and the other brushed teasingly over her stomach, across her thighs...she tensed in anticipation.

"Jaffar..."

His fingers slipped between her legs, and she shrieked. He kissed her neck and the hollow of her throat as his fingers probed the wet heat surrounding them.

Any memories of being cold had long fled Nino's mind. She was burning under him, burning _for_ him. She was helpless under the stroke of his fingers, grinding herself against him. He brought his head to her breast, kissing it tenderly, flicking his tongue around and across her nipple. She clutched his head, running her fingers through his hair.

It was a wonder Jaffar could focus so strongly, his own arousal was almost painful now. Reluctantly, he pulled away, eliciting a disappointed groan from her.

"I need you," he whispered. "Want you so badly."

"Then take me..." She was panting now. Her panting brought sudden images of a heavily pregnant woman collapsing with labor pains, which jolted him out of his haze.

_We can't do this. We're not ready to have children_.

He pulled himself back. She looked at him, confused.

"Jaffar?"

"This isn't a good idea. I want it more than anything, but this isn't a good idea. I...I don't think we're completely ready to take this step," he said. For a moment, she looked like she was going to start crying. But as the weight of his words sank in, she nodded.

"I want to wait until we're married," she said.

"Nino, I'm sorry I got carried away," he sighed. "I thought I had more control over myself, but..."

"So did I," Nino said. "So now what?"

"We could sleep it off," Jaffar said.

Nino glanced at his erection, eyes gleaming.

"Or...we could finish what we started before," she whispered. "I still need to take care of you, after all."

He pulled her under the blanket and kissed her again. This time, her hands roamed right alongside his.


	4. Unreachable

She didn't know why he fascinated her so. The Angel of Death was feared by everyone, and Nino was no exception. His surface was the sum of his personality; cold, quiet, no need for human companionship or compassion. She tried to avoid him like anyone who valued their life would.

But it was because of this that she found it impossible to take her mind off him. Only Nergal's morphs lacked anything beneath the surface, and Jaffar was a human; surely there had to be something underneath the image he presented. Her family said he was a tool of Nergal's and nothing more, that he neither wanted or needed anything else in life...was he truly happy the way he was?

_He couldn't be...no one would choose to live such a sad, empty life_, she thought. Sometimes she'd study his face from a distance, trying to find any sign of humanity in those eyes. _He's human. Human beings have emotions._ Sometimes she wanted to walk up and _ask_ him, _are you really happy this way? Don't you have other hopes or dreams for the future? Don't you get tired of killing?_

"Don't you trouble yourself with thoughts like that," Legault would say as he kissed her on the forehead. "He's dangerous, and that's all you need to know. You need to worry about your own safety."

She knew he was right. But he still crept into her thoughts, day after day, and the more she thought about him the more she became convinced he truly wasn't all he seemed to be.

_Perhaps one day, I'll know for sure..._


	5. A New Promise

He knew he couldn't deny it any longer. Not to himself, and pretty soon not to anyone else. He'd been aware of it sneaking up on him for a while, this strange feeling known as "love". It was probably dead obvious to everyone by now how he felt about her.

Being her best friend wasn't _close _to enough. Now that this feeling was_ familiar_ to him, he wanted to sweep her off her feet and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. He wasn't even _afraid_ to tell her, even though he had no clue how she would react.

Well, maybe _that_ made him a little nervous. But now that he'd admitted it to himself, what reason did he have to hide from her?

He found her talking to Canas and Rebecca near a gathering of trees.

"May I please speak to Nino alone?" he asked. Rebecca and Canas, the former more than the latter, had some idea of what he was planning and quickly left. Nino smiled and turned to look at Jaffar.

"Hi! What's up?" she asked. He faced her, looking her square in the eye.

"Hey...you know..." he began, then mentally slapped himself; that was a dumb way to begin a confession! "I mean...listen, Nino. About what I told you the other day..."

"Yes?" Her eyes never left him.

"I told you I would always be your friend, and that I'd always stay by your side. But...something has changed." He saw her tremble a little.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't be your friend anymore, Nino, I-"

"What?!" Her eyes grew wide with shock, then narrowed in anger.

"Nino, relax, just let me-" He placed a hand on her shoulder, but she whirled around, refusing to face him.

"You..." She sputtered, struggling to find the words strong enough to express her anger and disappointment. "What, was I just a bother to you all this time? You wanted to get rid of me?! And to think I..._ugh!_ I-I just can't...all this time, you...!"

"It's not like that," he said, but she wouldn't listen.

"Then why did you save me?!" she continued to rant. "Why were you so nice? How could you let me trust you...and then do something like_ this_?!" Tears stung her eyes. "Jaffar, I..._I_ _hate you!_"

Her words hit him like a punch to the face; instantly he recognized this feeling as pain. She started to run away, and he grabbed her arm.

"Nino, stop! Just_ listen_ to what I have to say," he said. She struggled in his grasp, but he managed to pull her into his arms anyway.

"Let go of me! Don't touch me!" she snapped, tears streaming down her face.

"You didn't let me finish!"

"Well, I'm finished! I have nothing to say to you, Jaffar!"

"I love you."

He didn't realize what he'd said until the words left his mouth. Nino became still, then blinked, slowly, several times.

"Jaffar..?"

"That is why I can't just be your friend anymore...that's what I wanted to say," he said. Nino's expression softened as her anger faded away.

"Really...?"

"Do I look like the joking type?"

"Well, no...but..." Nino began to smile. "It's just so hard to..."

"Love me?"

"No! I mean..." Her smile grew wider and her eyes filled with tears. "Jaffar, I love you too, I have for a while and I never imagined you'd feel the same way..." She blushed a little. "Sorry I got so mad at you. And I'm _really_ sorry I said-"

"Don't. You obviously said it out of anger, so it doesn't matter," Jaffar cut her off. "Nino...when this battle has ended, I want you to marry me. I will protect you with my life."

Nino gasped, throwing her arms around him.

"Yes! I want us to always be together," she cried. "Jaffar...don't ever leave me. Ever. You have to promise."

He lifted her into his arms.

"On my honor," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers, "on my heart."


	6. Possibilities

All evening people had been asking her how she was feeling, if there was anything they could do for her. Talking to the ones who knew what she was going through right now ihelped,/i but the last words of her only remaining family still rang in her head and they _hurt_ more than she'd ever thought was possible.

Nino sighed, hugging her knees to her chest. On some level she'd known there was no hope for the Black Fang, but she couldn't help thinking that if at least _one_ of them survived they could rebuild. Well, Legault was still alive and well, but he was completely resigned to the Black Fang being dead and buried. And Jaffar just plain didn't _care._

"Nino?" _Speak of the devil_. He knocked on her door once, a sharp sound. "May I come in?"

"Sure," she said, uncurling from her ball a little but not moving from her spot on the bed. "It's open."

He came in and sat down at the edge of the bed, barely looking at her.

"I'd ask how you were feeling, but everyone else has probably taken care of that," he said. Nino smiled a little.

"Thanks for not asking, then. I'm a bit tired of it, actually...I mean, I'm glad they care and everything, and Rebecca and Lady Lyn and Lord Eliwood and Sir Kent have been a great comfort, but after a while I just-" She stopped mid-sentence. "Er, sorry, didn't mean to ramble like that!"

"It's fine," Jaffar said. "You've...been through a lot lately, more than you should have had to in the first place."

"I know, but I'll be all right. No sense in giving into despair, after all!" Nino laughed a little. "I mean, it's not like I'm all alone in the world..."

"Of course not. Didn't I say earlier that we were friends, and that I'd always be there with you?" Jaffar asked. He still held the necklace she'd given him.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Again, thank you...it really means a lot to me, Jaffar."

"Mm."

Maybe it was the concern in his voice, maybe it was her vulnerable state, but for some reason out of nowhere, Nino wondered what it would be like to just throw her arms around him and kiss him, how he would react if-no, that was the problem, he _wouldn't _react with more than a bemused stare before pretending nothing happened.

But maybe...maybe he wouldn't. Maybe if she was sneaky enough she could _startle_ a reaction out of him...no, if he were startled he'd just attack her. Or maybe not? Maybe surprising him was the better option...

"Nino?"

"Jaffar?"

"...you're awfully quiet," he said.

"I'm thinking," she sighed.

"About?"

"You."

"Nino..."

_She stepped closer, bridging the gap between them...tentatively, he placed a hand on her shoulder, drawing her to him as his lips came to meet hers, and-_

"Nino!" Hector's strong voice rang through the corridors, shattering the illusion. She was still sitting a foot away from Jaffar, hands folded in her lap. He was still staring off into nothing.

_So much for that fantasy_, she thought. "Um, I should see what he wants...thanks for coming to check up on me, though, I'm touched that you were so concerned!" she babbled. "...see you later, I guess?"

He only nodded as he left the room, and she dashed down the corridor, more than a bit disappointed.

_Maybe next time, Nino._


	7. Shine On Through Adversity

She really was something special. Anyone else who'd had to go through what she had would have crumpled to the ground in a broken heap long ago, but she simply refused to. Nino had the kind of resilience that most people could only dream of having.

She was the sort of person you just wanted to protect; hold her in your arms and kiss away her pain, make sure nothing bad could ever happen to her again. But even if she would appreciate your kindness she wouldn't need or rely on it. _I can't give into despair_, she always said, _Father and Lloyd and Linus wouldn't want that._

_The stars always shine brightest in the darkest of nights_, someone had told him. That blond man, the one whose name Jaffar couldn't place. What seemed like an empty proverb at the time now made sense; every day Nino seemed to shine more and more brightly, and in being near her Jaffar couldn't help but feel his own world filling with light and color.

Nino was the one person who had taken the time to care for him, and the one person he could not imagine his life without. Even if they had to take the same path to each other again and again, he would take it without question.

She was a star, she was _his_ star, and as long as she kept shining through the darkness he knew they would be all right.


	8. An Imaginary Lifetime

It was peaceful, no question about it. A thick copse of trees surrounded the area, surprisingly devoid of wild animals for the time being, and the lazy sounds of the river were almost musical. Jaffar sat silently with his back against a tree, Nino nestled under his arm as she slept.

It would be nice if they could stay there forever, he thought. No battles, no danger, no constant dirty looks from the Ostians. Just the two of them in a surprisingly peaceful spot on the most dangerous island on all of Elibe.

He felt her stir a little against him, murmuring softly in her sleep. Jaffar smiled; he hadn't heard any footsteps or voices, maybe the army wouldn't bother to look for them.

_We could live here_, he thought; he pictured her in a white dress with a circlet of flowers in her hair, the two of them exchanging vows with only nature as their witness. Him building the little house they would live in, raise their family in. Nino gathering fruits and baking bread, working her hardest even as she grew heavy with their child, _bringing_ their child into the world and looking up at him with the exhausted happiness only a new mother could have. That child learning to walk, saying his or her first words, bringing home a wounded baby animal and asking if they could keep it as a pet. Years down the line, the two of them old and gray, their child now grown with a family of his or her own.

"Jaffar?"

He came back to reality as she began to wake up.

"What is it?"

"It's getting dark...maybe we should go back and find the others," she yawned.

"Do you want to?" he asked.

"Not really."

He drew her close for a kiss, wrapping his cloak around the two of them.

"Then we'll stay a little longer."


	9. Racing the Rain

It was a beautiful day. Even Jaffar, who didn't care to be in the sun, had to admit it. As he walked down the path, Nino skipping beside him, he was actually smiling. This was even rarer than him enjoying a day in the sun.

"And the old man at the shop said it was going to rain!" Nino chirped.

As soon as the words left her mouth, it started to rain.

"You were saying?" Jaffar asked, unable to hide the amusement in his voice. Nino giggled nervously.

"Well, no one ever said the weather was predictable, right?" Suddenly, she got an idea. "Hey, let's see if we can make it home before it starts pouring!"

"You want to race the rain?" Jaffar asked, stifling laugher.

"If you wanna call it that, sure! In fact, let's race each other! Come on, first one back wins!" Nino said, dancing on the balls of her feet.

"We might as well," Jaffar said matter-of-factly, "It wouldn't be very convenient to be caught in a storm."

"Great!" Nino squealed. "On your mark, get set, GO!"

They took off, the pace of their running matching the speed at which the raindrops fell. As he ran, Jaffar wondered how she was always able to talk him into these things. Picking flowers, playing with kittens, dancing, and now racing in a storm?

_You fell for her, Jaffar. You knew what you were getting into._

He reached the house to find Nino already standing under the roof, soaking wet.

"Looks like you won," he said, a chuckle escaping his lips. Nino giggled and threw her arms around him.

"Yep! So, what's my prize?"

Jaffar leaned forward, brushed her wet hair out of her face, and kissed her.

_Looks like we both won._


	10. The Waiting Game

_Ten hours._

He was practically counting by the second now as he paced the halls; the screams were coming more frequently. _She's been in there too long. Ten hours is just too long._

Of course, Jaffar was the very image of patience compared to his companion. Lord Eliwood's nails were bitten down to the stubs and he was pale and sweaty.

"I should be in there with her," he said for about the tenth time ever since the midwife had ushered him from the room. "She's in so much pain, what if something's wrong? What if she isn't strong enough after all? What if she-"

"Relax." Jaffar's hand clamped down on Eliwood's shoulder. "She will be fine," he said, trying not to think six months down the road when _he_ would be the one biting his fingernails down to the stubs, worrying hismelf sick.

The men heard another scream, and Eliwood buried his face in his hands.

-x-

_Ten hours and counting._

Nino smiled and whispered soothing words of encouragement as Ninian continued her struggle, but just looking at the pale, anguished face and hearing the cries of pain twisted her stomach into knots.

"It's okay, just a bit more," she murmured, wincing as Ninian squeezed her hand extra-hard and bore down yet again. The baby was taking its sweet time coming out, the midwives said; she could hear the concern in their voices as they talked softly amongst themselves. Her free hand absently went to her stomach, pressing against the tiny bulge.

She'd been so excited at the prospect of being a mother despite the promise of pain, but Nino had never actually _seen_ a live birth, much less a difficult one like this.

_What if it hurts this much when it's **my** time?_

She sighed, smoothing Ninian's limp, sweat-soaked hair back from her face. Suddenly, Ninian screamed, her loudest yet. Nino herself cried out at the impact, and time seemed to stop for that fraction of a second.

-x-

It was quiet. Eliwood sat with his head bowed, praying, fearing the worst. Jaffar listened for a sound, any sound at all.

Then he heard it. A different pitch of screaming.

-x-

Exhausted, Ninian collapsed against the pillows. Tears streamed down Nino's cheeks as the baby was placed in his mother's arms; she poked her head out of the room.

"It's a boy."

The men couldn't get in there fast enough.

-x-

Hours later, Ninian and little Roy enjoyed a peaceful, well-deserved sleep. Eliwood sat by the bedside, looking every inch the proud father he was.

"So," Jaffar said. "Did what you see give you second thoughts about having children?"

Nino smiled, planting a brief kiss on her husband's lips and curling up against his side.

"I was scared," she said, "but seeing the look on Ninian's face made me believe even more it's worth the hurting." She yawned. "I hope it doesn't take as long for me, though."

Jaffar sighed. She didn't know the half of it.


	11. Words

The most interesting part of a relationship is finding out new things about each other. For Nino, this was practically an everyday thing.

She found him tending to the garden one morning. He's never shown interest in flowers before. He saw her walk over and greeted her with a quick nod as he put down the trowel.

"I was just about to come out and water the plants," she said.

"They are looking a little parched," Jaffar answered.

Nino giggled a little.

"I didn't know you had such an affinity for gardening."

He cracked a small smile.

"Neither did I." He sat down on the bench and motioned for her to join him. She did.

"The flowers are coming in nicely, aren't they?" she said.

"Mm."

He kissed her forehead, completely out of the blue.

"What was that for?" she asked, giggling.

"No reason," he said. In Jaffar-speak, that means "because I love you".

They sat silently in the garden, admiring the newly-blooming flowers in complete silence.

He's never been much for words, but it's okay.

They don't need them.


	12. Good Morning

It was rare to see Jaffar smile, and it was even rarer to hear him laugh. So naturally, when Nino found him humming a happy tune in the kitchen that morning she was sure she was dreaming. It was barely morning, the sun only peeking over the horizon.

"I'll just go back to sleep, then," she said, but as she turned around she bumped her knee on a table. "Owww!" Okay, so she wasn't dreaming. Jaffar was actually standing by the counter, chopping up fruit and humming a happy tune.

Most people would find it frightening, but the sight warmed Nino to her very core. Suddenly, he stopped, put the knife down and turned around.

"Nino, what are you doing up so early? I thought after last night you'd be exhausted," he said. Nino blushed. Last night, their first night together as man and wife...the first time hadn't been perfect, both of them unsure of what to do and Jaffar so afraid to hurt her. But the second time had been much, much better. And the third time, and the fourth time...

"It's such a beautiful day," she said. "Is that why you seem so happy this morning?"

Jaffar laughed.

"Yeah, among other reasons..." He turned back to the counter. "Get back in bed, I'll be with you in a minute."

"Um, okay!" Nino scurried back to bed and snuggled under the covers.

-x-

He came to bed with a tray of fruit and muffins. The fruit was cut at strange angles, and the muffins looked...questionable, to say the least. Some were burned, others misshapen, others both burned and misshapen.

"I'm not much of a cook," he said, climbing into bed and placing the tray on their laps. "I hope they're at least edible."

"I still can't believe you were _humming_ earlier. I know we're both excited about our honeymoon, but...well..."

"Never thought you'd see me that upbeat, did you?"

"Not really! I mean, you've changed a lot in the last year but you're still _you_, you're always so serious and even last _night_ you were-_mmph!_"

While she was talking, he'd popped a piece of melon into her mouth. She bit down, chewing slowly, savoring the mild, sweet taste of the fruit.

"Let's just say last night was so amazing I couldn't help it."

She swallowed.

"I guess!"

He frowned.

"What do you mean, 'you guess'?"

"Well, it wasn't _bad_, but...honestly, I enjoyed it more once you stopped treating me like I would break!" Nino laughed. Jaffar rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm so used to protecting you, I guess." He took a piece of mango, popped it in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. She wasn't wearing anything under her robe, and looked far more interested in him than the tray of food...as he swallowed, she picked up the tray and placed it on the floor.

"I think breakfast can wait a while, don't you?"

He rolled her onto her back, slipping his hand under her robe as he kissed her. By the time they finally did come up, the sun had been up for almost an hour.


	13. Train of Thought

The more he tried not to think about her, the more he couldn't get her out of his head.

_innocent eyes_

She was just a girl, there was nothing truly special about her. Like Jaffar, Nino was little more than a tool trained to carry out orders. Other than that they had nothing in common, so why should he be thinking about her at all?

_innocent eyes, light green hair, rosy cheeks kissed by the sun_

She was beautiful. He knew he shouldn't be thinking like that about her; even if she was only two years younger than him she seemed like a child for how innocent and sweet she was. Those big eyes of hers certainly didn't help things.

_innocent eyes, light green hair, rosy cheeks kissed by the sun, a smile that could light up the darkest night_

"Stop. She's nothing to you." But his mind wouldn't listen to his mouth, the image of her face wouldn't leave his memory.

_innocent eyes, light green hair, rosy cheeks kissed by the sun, a smile that could light up the darkest night, unfailing kindness_

"I suppose this is what they refer to as _feelings."_


	14. Dance with me!

"Wow!" Nino gasped as she laid her eyes on the strange new device. "I didn't know they made machines that could play music, this is really neat!"

"It's interesting, I suppose," Jaffar said, sitting back and watching as she began to move with the beat of the song. He didn't particularly know or care where it came from or why, but it made her happy and after the last few weeks of nothing but work and dealing with Sonia's complaining, she needed it.

"Come on!" Nino said, turning to him. "Don't you wanna dance _with_ me?" Jaffar shook his head.

"I'm not much of a dancer," he said. "I'll just sit and watch you."

She stopped dancing and frowned, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of his seat.

"Don't be silly," she scolded. "I'm sure you're fine!" She twirled and stepped in circles around him, and suddenly he realized how cute she looked.

"...come here." A ghost of a smile crossed his face as he gently grabbed her arm, pulled her close and planted a kiss on her cheek. Nino gasped, then blushed brightly.

"Oh!" She giggled. "Jaffar..."

She really was adorable when she was happy.

-x-

There's a bit of a story behind this piece: I wrote this ages ago, when I thought in order to write an AU I had to write a long backstory and explain things in order not to suck. So I made a sprite comic. Then I decided to turn the comic into prose. I'm still fond of it, even if I've since realized I'm allowed to write AU ficlets without tons of exposition and backstory.


	15. A Perfect Lie

The blue glow faded as Sonia's body crumpled lifelessly to the floor, Nino dropping to her knees beside it, gasping for breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Hh...yeah, I think so, Jaffar," she panted. "I've-never, ah, had to-use that much _magic_ before-!" The throbbing in her chest died down as he helped her stand, and she closed her eyes, not wanting to look at the corpse of her "mother".

All those years of trying to trying to earn Sonia's love, reaching out only to have her hand slapped away, and now the horrible revalation that the woman had taunted her with. All those years Nino thought it was her fault her own mother could never love her, only to find out this was a monster before her, a monster who didn't love anyone but herself. It was good that Sonia was dead, very good.

Nino reluctantly opened her eyes to gaze at Sonia one last time, to say good _riddance_ and forget all those years she wasted.

It was at this moment she realized the woman wasn't bleeding like she should have been. Nino's magic had killed her, but the pegasus knight Farina had thrust her silver spear right into Sonia's arm, there should have been a bloody wound there.

The woman stirred, it seemed she wasn't quite dead yet. Her golden eyes opened-

-_golden eyes. Pale skin. Black hair. Just like Nergal's_

morphs.

Sonia's eyes closed again, and the army left without bothering to find out if she was truly dead.

_I was raised by a morph_, was all Nino could think about as they made camp for the night. An empty husk filled with stolen quintessence, a puppet acting of its master's will. One step away from being raised by an animated _corpse_...she shuddered, pulling her cloak tighter around herself.

_I'm being silly_, she chided herself. _I know the truth about everything and Sonia's dead. It's better now._

"Are you okay?" Jaffar asked as he had earlier, but this time she had no answer. She could only lean against his shoulder, not caring when he didn't automatically put his arm around her like she'd seen Sir Lowen do for Rebecca earlier. Feeling his warm, _human_ skin was plenty for her.

"She was a puppet," Nino said, finally breaking the thick silence.

"I know."

"Nergal must've done a good job if she really believed she was a human being...a_ perfect_ human being."

"Mm."

"It's...sad, isn't it? Not Sonia herself, but that someone could spend their whole life not knowing who they are, believing in a lie until their death," Nino sighed. "Do you think she even knew at the end? That it was a lie?" she asked.

"How could she? Nergal controlled her every move until the end, there was no room for doubt."

"Good point." Nino yawned, the vague creepy feeling from earlier being replaced by pity for Sonia, which was even _more_ disturbing. At this point, the army had found a place to prepare camp; Jaffar sat down on a patch of grass and made no objection to Nino settling next to him, her head still resting against his shoulder.

"It's still sad," she said. Jaffar cupped her chin in his hand and made her look at him.

"This is why I told you to flee. You don't belong here if you can say that even after all that's happened," he said.

"Well, I...it's not as though I feel _sorry_ for her," Nino lied. "It's just...well, I feel sad for the other morphs used this way."

"They're empty vessels. There's nothing to feel sorry for." He brought his face closer to hers, and she blushed. His face was unreadable as always, but for a split second she could swear he looked like he wanted to

-_kiss me?_

No, he wouldn't. He had no reason to, anyway.

He drew away after a moment and looked straight ahead at the night sky, pitch black with traces of blue lingering here and there.

"The life of a perfect being is hollow and empty," he said. "Pity's wasted on them."

"I guess..." Nino yawned again and curled up against his side, and this time he did put an arm around her. Sonia's last words still rang in her ears as she began to drift off to sleep.

_"I'm perfect...Lord Nergal said so!"_

Perfection was a hollow thing, after all.


	16. Fatigue

The Angel of Death was invincible. Even the mightiest of generals couldn't get past him, nor could the swiftest of mages touch him with their spells. He could probably take out just about every Black Fang soldier in that room, darkness and shadows be damned. Nobody escaped him.

But no man is invincible. Sooner or later, exhaustion must set in.

The last enemy fell, and Jaffar sheathed his blade, satisfied. He didn't notice the room feeling more slanted than it had seconds ago...

Then a pair of arms caught him before he hit the floor.

"Jaffar!"

Nino somehow managed to carry him to a safe corner of the room, sitting down and letting him lean against her. Jaffar frowned.

"Nino, I told you to flee."

"I told you I wasn't leaving you here alone," Nino whispered.

"You could have been hurt," Jaffar said.

"But I'm not! Lord Eliwood's army helped me fight off the rest of the enemy!"

"...Lord Eliwood. The man Sonia wishes for us to get rid of?" Jaffar asked.

"Yes, but he's not a bad person at all, he and his friends helped me! And...they told me some things about the Black Fang that I'd rather not get into right now." Nino still didn't want to believe the organization she once knew and loved was truly evil now.

Jaffar sighed.

"Nino..."

"Please...the soldiers are all dead, the prince is safe...please get some rest," Nino implored.

"The Angel of Death never sleeps," Jaffar mumbled, his eyelids growing heavier every second. "Carelessness invites...death..."

"You're not invincible, Jaffar. Even the Angel of Death needs to rest now and then." Nino slipped an arm around his waist, pulling closer to him. "The danger has passed."

Jaffar was asleep before she finished speaking.

-x-

Nino sighed, resting her head against his and yawning.

He looked almost peaceful.

Impulse struck her, and she leaned down to brush a light kiss against his cheek.

"Sleep well," she whispered, and sleep claimed her as well.


	17. Study Session

To say Jaffar did not like math would be an understatement; to him, it was a nonviolent form of torture. He was _good_ at it, or at least decent, but that didn't lessen his hatred of it.

Nino, on the other hand, loved the subject despite being terrible at it. So they'd worked out an arrangement: he would tutor her, and she would try to help him get to like math better. But so far, her grade was looking better than any chance Jaffar had of caring about math.

"Okay," he said, "So the radio station's signal is twenty kilohertz, traveling at a speed of five kilometers per second..." Jaffar sighed as he noticed Nino once again hanging on his every word. "I don't get it...how can you be so fascinated by something you only half understand?"

"I don't know!" Nino shrugged. "Maybe it's _because_ I don't understand it, I want to understand it so much I can't help liking it...is that weird?"

"...just a bit."

"Oh."

Jaffar leaned forward to kiss the tip of her nose.

"It's okay..." He smiled a little. "I...I like that about you, really..."

As Nino turned back to her work, she could have sworn she saw him blush.


	18. Observation

"So, Angel of Death."

Jaffar whirled around, instantly recognizing the voice.

"What is it, Legault?" he asked, not bothering with the code names he'd deemed pointless so long ago.

"I've been noticing things lately," the thief said. "Say, little _relationship quirks_ that may or may not have been developing among the members of this army." He paused. "Say, ahhh, for example," he drawled, "you and a certain young mage." Jaffar bristled.

"That's none of your business," he snapped. "I'm protecting her because she's too young and innocent to protect herself." Which was true, he held no other investment in the girl and Legault had no right to insinuate otherwise, he thought. Legault seemed to consider this for a moment, then smirked.

"That's too bad," he said. "Because from what I've observed, even if you see yourself as her human shield, she obviously sees you as more."

"That's ridiculous," Jaffar said, but even as the words left his mouth he knew they were a lie. Why else would she worry so much for _his_ safety when he was supposed to be protecting her? Plus, she was always cooking for him and offering to mend his clothes, trying to start conversations with him. And then there was last night, when out of nowhere she'd kissed him on the forehead as he was falling asleep. You didn't do things like that for a mere bodyguard.

But even so, Legault's assumptions couldn't have been more outrageous, he thought. Just because someone cares about you doesn't mean they're in love with you.

"It's none of your business," he said again. Legault snickered.

"Denial is a powerful emotion, isn't it," he mused. Jaffar turned around and began to walk away.

"I'm going to bed."

Legault's expression suddenly grew serious, and he held out a hand to stop Jaffar.

"When this is over, I want you to take Nino and go where it's safe. Even if neither of you see what's blooming between you two, I can see it as plain as day," he said. "I trust you, Jaffar."

He turned around and disappeared into the night, leaving the assassin more confused than he'd ever been in his life.


	19. Battlefield Vignette

Jaffar was known for his speed. His skill. His ability to wipe out half an army in only minutes.

Unfortunately, even the fastest and most skilled of men are not invincible.

He was so focused on his task of taking out the swordfighters near the village that he hadn't noticed the ballistae set up everywhere.

He hadn't even cared when he felt something strike his bare shoulder. He figured it was another swordfighter and turned around-only to find no enemy standing behind him and a large crimson stain on his tunic.

When he realized it was not the enemy's, he cursed out loud.

"Son of a _bitch_."

No matter, though. He'd taken worse injuries. He'd rub some salve on it for now and have it taken care of by a healer later.

Or so he thought.

Someone else had seen the shot fired, seen the crimson stain his clothes. Heard his curse.

"_Jaffar_!"

Several feet away, Nino forgot all about the cluster of armored knights and generals she'd been fighting, and bolted to his side.

"Nino, what are you doing?" Jaffar asked, clutching his arm. "Get back, there could be reinforcements hiding everywhere, you'll get hurt!"

"How can you worry about me when you're bleeding so much?" Nino cried. Panicking, she dabbed at the blood with the edge of her cape, but to no avail. Just like the first time they'd met...so much blood... "Oh, it won't stop!"

"Nino, please...don't endanger yourself by fussing over me," Jaffar said, wincing as he yanked the arrow from his shoulder.

"Jaffar, please pull out of the fight and heal yourself, or get healed!" Nino pleaded, still trying in vain to slow the flow of blood. "Please...!"

"It's only a small wound," Jaffar tried to reassure her, but he was beginning to feel a little lightheaded. 'Damn, it's hot out...' "Just...go back to the others." He gently pushed her hand away. "It's dangerous to put your guard down at a time like this."

"I don't care! I just want you to be safe, so please get back!" Nino fought back tears as the crimson stain continued to spread. "Oh, why didn't I focus on learning to use staves...!"

"Nino...just...leave me alone...it's not worth worrying over..." Jaffar said, a little weakly. "Just go back to the others..." His eyes began to close, and the girl panicked. Her eyes fell on Serra, who was busily chatting with Erk.

"L-lady Serra! Please, you've got to help him!" she begged. Serra looked over at the panicked mage, and her eyes narrowed.

"Him?"

"I know you're angry at him for what he did," Nino said. "I know I can't convince you it wasn't all his fault, but..."

Serra drew her staff from the folds of her robe. Nino could have sworn she saw Erk sigh with relief as the cleric turned away from him.

"It's all right, Nino. I'll help him anyway," she said. "Like it or not, he IS one of us now, and we can't lose anyone." She closed her eyes and brought the tip of her staff to his shoulder. "Mend," she whispered.

A moment later, the wound closed, leaving only a faint scar and the crimson stain on his tunic as evidence that it had been there. Serra wrapped a bandage around it and smiled.

"There!"

Nino sighed with relief.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Oh, there's no need to thank me! Just doing my job, after all," Serra said. "But he's not going to wake up for a while, it was a pretty sharp wound."

"Oh." Nino was torn. She wanted to stay by his side until he woke up, but they needed her out there...of course, they seemed to be doing just fine without her. The tactician strolled over at that moment and frowned.

"I guess I underestimated the enemy," she sighed. "Good healing job, Serra. You can go back to the fight."

Serra nodded and left. Nino fidgeted and turned to the tactician.

"Um, Lucy? If it's not too much trouble, may I please stay with him? Just until he wakes up?" she asked. "Unless you really need me, of course."

Lucy's eyes scanned the field. The axemen and mages were making short work of the armor squads, Heath and Farina were protecting the nearby village from bandits, Lord Eliwood and Lady Lyndis were fighting off horsemen while Ninian danced to aid them.

"You can stay with him. We'll manage, but if he hasn't woken up after an hour, you come back to the field and I'll have Serra and Lucius look after him," she finally said. "Marcus?"

The paladin of Pherae looked up from stabbing a swordsman near Merlinus's tent.

"Yes?"

"Will you take Jaffar back to the healers' tent, and let Nino ride with you?" Lucy asked.

"Of course." Marcus lifted the unconscious assassin onto his horse, then helped Nino get on.

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much!" Nino cried.

Half an hour later, Jaffar woke up the sound of her worried voice.

"Come on, wake up..."

He opened his eyes and glanced down at his shoulder.

"What a foolish mistake."

Nino smiled.

"Oh, good! I was starting to worry you might never wake up!" she said. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. I've been worse." Jaffar ran a finger over the bandage. "I'd better go back out there," he said. Nino frowned.

"The tactician and the healers want you to sit the rest of the battle out," she said.

"They'll change their minds when they see I'm up and about." He started to stand, but Nino grabbed his good arm and pulled him back down.

"No!" she cried. "You're not going back out there, not after you almost died!"

"Nino, I've been through worse. A little shot from a ballista isn't enough to put me out of commission," Jaffar said.

"But you lost so much blood!" Nino protested. The stain had dried to an ugly brownish-black now. "Please don't go back out there, I'm begging you!"

Jaffar stared at her.

"Why are you getting so worked up? It's just like that time in Bern, you kept panicking over a few little scratches," he said.

"Jaffar..." Nino's eyes filled with tears. "I really care about you and I don't want you to die! I know you think you're just a machine that can be replaced, but I don't!" She sniffled. "Please...if not for yourself, then do it for me. I don't want to lose you."

She started to cry, and he didn't know what to do.

"Nino...Nino, please don't do that, you know I can't deal with crying," he said. She turned away from him and crossed her arms over her chest.

He hated seeing her like this and wished there was some way he could get her to stop. _Is this what they call guilt?_

Sighing, he kicked the covers off and sat on the edge of the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her. Immediately, she hugged him tightly enough to squeeze the air from his lungs.

"Nino...I can't breathe."

She loosened her hold, her crying already coming to a halt.

"Thank you, Jaffar," she whispered.

"It was nothing," he said.

"So do you promise you'll be careful from now on?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'll try, okay?"

Nino smiled, wiping away the last of her tears.

"That's all I ask!" She leaned up to kiss his cheek. He actually flinched as he let go of her.

"...Maybe you'd better go back out there and help the others. I'll be okay by myself," he said.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

She smiled, grabbed her Thunder tome, and skipped out of the tent.

Jaffar rubbed his cheek.

Every day it got harder and harder to resist her, and every day he realized more and more than he didn't want to.


	20. On Our Way Home

The battle was over. Nergal was dead, the gate between Elibe and the world of the dragons was closed.

They could live again. They were going home.

Nino sighed contentedly as she sat listening to the waves beat gently against the ship's hull.

_Home._

She'd always thought of Bern as her home. Bern, where she'd grown up with Brendan and Sonia and Lloyd and Linus. The old Black Fang, which fought for honor and justice before Nergal and Sonia ruined it.

Nino's eyes filled with tears. She still wished her stepfamily hadn't had to die. Seeing those morphs of her father and brothers had made her sick with anger. But the looks on their faces when they'd died...it was almost as if they were smiling.

Maybe they weren't with her anymore, but as long as she didn't forget them, they'd never really be gone.

She closed her eyes, folding her hands in prayer.

"Father, Lloyd, Linus...may you rest in peace."

"That was nice."

Nino jumped slightly and turned around to see Jaffar behind her.

"Don't scare me like that!" she scolded, but she was smiling.

"Sorry." He wrapped his arms around her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, I was just reminiscing a little," she said, leaning into his embrace.

"Mm." Jaffar sighed. "We're alive...after all that, we're still alive," he mused.

"Isn't it wonderful? Now we can start our new life together," Nino said dreamily. "I'm so glad Lord Eliwood invited us to live in Pherae. Wasn't that kind of him?"

"I wonder what it's going to be like, living a normal life," Jaffar said.

"Oh, it'll be great!" Nino squealed. "We'll get married, raise a family, we'll each find some work and we'll build lots of new memories together!"

"A family..." Jaffar sighed. "This all seems so unreal, Nino."

She looked him in the eyes, placing a hand on his cheek.

"It's real, Jaffar."

He gave her a rare smile.

"I know."

He pulled her closer and planted a kiss on the top of her head. She closed her eyes, snuggling deeper into his arms.

The waves continued to beat gently against the ship's hull. The sun rose brilliantly above them. In the distance, Pherae awaited them.

Their new home.

Their new life.


	21. Fight

Nino stared at the gash the fighter's axe had left on her arm, her eyes watering. She opened her mouth to speak, but the sight of her blood made her recoil and freeze.

"Owww!" she finally wailed, a few tears dripping down her cheeks. "That hurt!"

"Nino, are you all right?" Lyn asked, seeming a bit panicked. She put her sword down and walked over to where Nino was.

"I'll be okay, the stupid axe just caught me off guard while I was casting a spell," Nino said.

"That cut looks pretty bad," Hector said, glancing over Lyn's shoulder. "Maybe you'd better sit down for a while."

"No! I-I can still fight, I just have to use my other arm!" Nino stood up and opened her spellbook again, wincing. Lyn and the approaching Priscilla frowned.

"You'd better sit down," Lyn said. Ever since befriending the young mage, Lyn had felt like a protective older sister towards her, the same way she'd felt towards Florina the first time they'd met. "No use risking a more serious injury."

"Here, let me heal you," Priscilla said, taking her staff out.

"All right." Nino put her book down and seated herself near the throne, letting Priscilla heal her.

For the rest of the battle, she sat there and watched the carnage. Granted, morphs didn't bleed or feel any pain, but it was carnage just the same. Weapons tore into their fabricated flesh, magic spells burned and fried and drained the life from them.

She hated fighting, but she hated sitting back and doing nothing even more.

_I won't lose anyone else I care about, and I won't let Nergal get away with what he did to my family!_

-x-

The battle ended, and Nino's arm had healed quickly. As soon as the army dispersed, she set off to find Jaffar.

"Are you sure you should be moving about?" he asked as soon as she caught up with him.

"Yeah, it was just a small wound on my arm," she said. "Priscilla said I'll be able to help you fight again soon, as long as I take it easy all day tomorrow."

Jaffar frowned.

"You never used to be this eager about fighting," he said.

Nino's face became serious.

"Nergal destroyed my home and family, and I couldn't do anything to stop him. Now that I've gotten stronger, I won't waste this chance to avenge them and protect everyone else I care about!" she said. "Even if it means resorting to violence...I won't let him take anything else from me!"

"Nino-"

"Don't try to talk me out of it, Jaffar. My mind's made up!"

Was this the same girl who got so upset at the sight of her own blood? Who cried over him being injured during the battle at the Shrine of the Seals? Nino was a good mage with a strong sense of determination, but...

"You shouldn't be here," Jaffar said. "You're still too young and innocent for-"

"Innocent? That was taken from me the night we killed Sonia!" Nino argued. "Maybe I'm not the strongest person in the world, but I'm still fighting!"

"You'll get hurt," Jaffar said.

"So?"

"...Nino. You can barely stand the sight of your own blood and after what happened at the Shrine of the Seals-"

"That was then, this is now!" Nino cried. "Even if I get hurt, even if I die...just knowing I stood up and did something will be worth it!"

At the word "die", something in the assassin snapped.

"You're not fighting anymore," he said sternly. "You'll stay at the castle and wait for our return. You'll be safe here."

Fire blazed in her eyes.

"No!" she screamed. "I won't sit back and worry while you're all fighting for your lives. Especially you, Jaffar!"

"Nino, if something happens to you out there, I'll never forgive myself!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew it was over.

_This is what it is, to care about someone._

"And if anything happens to you and I'm not with you, _I'll_ never forgive _my_self!" Nino snapped.

A thick, uncomfortable silence fell over them.

Jaffar's head was bent in deep concentration as he thought about the rest of the army...Lady Lyndis and her faithful Florina. Pent and Louise. Raven and Lucius. Sain and Priscilla. Even strictly platonic friends like Erk and Guy, or sisters like Farina and Fiora.

All these people risking their lives for those they cared for.

_Even if I die..._

Was this love?

Jaffar slowly turned his face towards Nino again. She was still angry.

"Listen..."

"I've made up my mind, and you can either deal with it or never speak to me again!" she yelled. Jaffar winced, he hadn't seen her yell like that since the battle against Sonia. _What do I say? Give in and tell her she's right? Keep warning her even though she knows the risks?_

"...Just promise me one thing," he finally said. "Don't leave my side."

Nino blinked.

"Jaffar..."

"You...are the person most important to me in the world," Jaffar continued, struggling with the words. "So if you insist on fighting, we'll fight side by side."

Nino's anger faded, replaced by her trademark smile.

"Oh, thank you!" she cried, flinging her arms around him. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to either of us!"

Before he could answer, she pressed her lips to his. He had no choice but to kiss back.

All it would take to slay the Angel of Death once and for all would be-

_...Sweet Elimine._

He was in love.

The Angel of Death was no more. Only Jaffar stood in his place.


	22. All You Can't Leave Behind

The Angel of Death was no more. The Black Fang was dead. Jaffar was simply Jaffar, living a quiet life in Pherae with his wife and their infant sons. He made his living fighting bandits and guarding villages. At night, he slept contentedly with Nino curled up in his arms instead of slapping himself to keep vigilant. It was a fresh start, a new life.

But the bounty hunters still came.

He'd managed to fight them off every time they'd come so far, but time was running out. Nino suggested moving, possibly to Etruria or the West Isles, but they both knew moving wouldn't do any good. The bounty hunters would find them wherever they went.

Besides, it wasn't fair to move their children all over Elibe because of Jaffar's mistakes. He hated this, hated the bounty hunters forcing them to live in fear, hated that his crimes weighed so heavily on Nino as well.

He remembered his promise to protect Nino for as long as they lived. The bounty hunters weren't going to go away, and it was only a matter of time before they hurt her or the children.

_Maybe the only way to protect her is to leave her._

No. Not after the promise he'd made her back then.

_"Jaffar...never leave me. Ever. You have to promise."_

_"On my honor...on my heart."_

Of course, back then bounty hunters had been the last thing from their minds. Had he really been that naive, to think they'd never come? That he could simply throw away that part of his life? _He_ had killed all those people, like it or not, Jaffar and the Angel of Death had once been the same person. It was still his doing even after he'd thrown away the identity.

Jaffar sighed. Lord Eliwood had warned him starting a new life wouldn't be easy, but this was getting ridiculous. He was bound by his promise, but if he left Nino and the boys might be spared.

_It's for their own good. In a few years, everyone will have forgotten about the Angel of Death, then I'll come back._ Quietly removing his arms from around the sleeping Nino, he slipped out of bed and went to pack his bags.

-x-

She woke up just as he was about to start packing. Panic shot through her.

"What are you doing?"

Jaffar cursed inwardly.

"Nino..." In the dark, he could barely make out the outlines of her face.

"You're leaving," she said. "I can't believe you! After you promised-"

"I promised I would protect you with my life," Jaffar said. "It's not safe for us to be together right now."

Nino whipped the covers back and leapt out of bed, grabbing his arm as he was about to reach for his clothes.

"Do I look like I care?" she hissed.

"Look, I'll only be gone for a few years. Bast case, they forget about the Angel of Death and stop looking for me. Worse case, I die. But either way, at least you and the children are safe."

Tears filled her eyes at the mention of him dying.

"_No!_"

"This is for the best, Nino," Jaffar said calmly. "If I don't make it back...tell Rei and Lugh I love them, okay?"

"Jaffar..."

"Nino...you were the first person who ever truly cared, the only woman I'll ever love. I'll never forget how you changed my life, all you did for me." He placed a hand on her cheek. "My only regret is that..."

_That we won't have more time together,_ he finished mentally. But looking at her, seeing her so angry yet so vulnerable...

_"Jaffar...never leave me. Ever. You have to promise."_

_"On my honor...on my heart."_

Jaffar sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around her, feeling her shiver against him.

"I don't want to leave you. You _know_ I don't," he said. "But you're not safe the way things are, our sons aren't safe. You shouldn't have to be in danger because of my crimes."

"I don't care! Jaffar, you _promised_ you'd never leave me and I'm holding you to it!" Nino said firmly. "Either you put those bags away or I start packing for myself and the children!"

Jaffar almost laughed.

"You'd do that? You'd pack up, take the boys, and flee Pherae in the dead of night, just like that?"

"If you can do it, so can I!"

An uncomfortable silence fell over them. Nino glanced to where Rei and Lugh slept soundly and blissfully unaware of the situation. _Can we do this? Should we? It wouldn't be right to rip them away from the only home they've ever known, but Jaffar's right...if nothing else, our children deserve to grow up safe and sound._

"I mean it," she finally said. "I'm sure we can pack what we need to in less than ten minutes, and even with the boys in tow we can move quickly enough to make it out of Pherae before the sun rises!"

Jaffar shook his head.

"You're serious, aren't you? I never knew you could be this stubborn, Nino," he said.

"Well? If we're going to get out of here by sunrise, we should start packing," Nino said. Jaffar glanced at the sleeping twins, his empty bags, and the few items he'd taken out before she'd woken up. He looked back at his wife, his promise still echoing in his head.

It was too late to be thinking about this stuff, damn it.

"All right, you win," he conceded. "Tomorrow we'll have a nice, long, rational discussion about all of this. I won't go anywhere without you, I promise." Nino could have cried with relief.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I know you're just trying to keep us safe..."

"Let's not dwell on that anymore," Jaffar said, kissing the top of her head. "Let's get some sleep, and tomorrow we'll figure out a plan."

"All right." Nino sank back into the mattress, eyes falling half-closed. "Are you coming?" she asked.

"In a moment." Jaffar put away his bags and belongings, then stepped over to the cradle where their sons slept. He looked down at them with a measure of fatherly pride; so far neither of them looked anything like him, they had their mother's bright blue eyes and a thin layer of green hair atop each their heads, but they were his sons as much as hers. Right then and there he made a silent promise to keep them safe, no matter what.

_Children should not have to pay for the sins of the parents._

"Sleep well," he whispered, then silently crawled back into bed with Nino.


	23. Sweet

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jaffar!"

"Oh, that's today?" Jaffar said in a way that Nino couldn't tell whether he was kidding or serious. "It's a good thing I brought these, then." He held out a single red rose and a card, which she eagerly accepted.

"And here's your present!" Nino smiled, pushing a large heart-shaped box into his hand. Jaffar opened the box and raised an eyebrow at the lumpy heart-shaped chocolates.

"They smell good," he said. "But the shapes..."

"Well, Rebecca helped me with the recipie. I did the shapes myself, and..." Nino blushed. "I couldn't find the candy molds anywhere, so they came out a little weird. I hope they_ taste_ okay!"

Jaffar cautiously sampled one of the misshapen hearts and winced a little.

"They're fine," he lied.

Nino frowned.

"Please tell me the truth. You know I hate when you lie to spare my feelings!" she said.

"They're too sweet," he said. "At least too sweet to eat a whole one at once."

Her face fell.

"I'm sorry. I wanted them to be perfect, but I've still got a long way to go with my cooking." She shuffled her feet nervously. "I should've bought candy instead, maybe if the stores are still open I could-"

Jaffar set the box down on the counter and silenced her with a kiss. She could taste the chocolate on his lips.

"You did your best, and it's the thought that counts. Besides..." He hesitated. "We're together, and that's what's really important," he said, thankful that his dark complexion hid his blush.

Nino picked up one of the candies and nibbled on it.

"They _are_ too sweet!" she giggled. "But not as sweet as you."

He kissed her again.

Her lips tasted sweeter than any candy.


	24. New Feelings, Reasons to Live

It was a relatively quiet night among Eliwood's army. Everyone had either gone to sleep or was wandering about.

Jaffar sat silently by a tree, reflecting. Today, they had gone up against what was left of the Black Fang, led by the only surviving member Linus Reed. Linus was dead now, and so was the Black Fang.

Correction. One of the Four Fangs still lived. Only he wasn't anymore.

Jaffar sighed. He was no longer the Black Fang's Angel of Death, nor was he Nergal's servant. But he was far from being a normal person just yet. His reputation, his sins...they still followed him, and would probably never go away. The Ostians, especially Hector and Matthew, still thought of him as the bastard who killed the spy Leila. Others were simply afraid of him.

Then there was Nino.

Sweet, innocent, happy...the complete opposite of Jaffar. The complete opposite of what Jaffar had expeced from a child raised by Sonia. This alone had been enough to pique his interest when he'd first laid eyes on her. Then last night, he had saved her from Ursula and her troops...and that was his undoing.

It was the first time he had ever had feelings. Because of her.

He didn't know what these feelings were, or what to think of them. All he knew was that being with Nino triggered these feelings.

_Is this good or bad?_ he asked himself as he made his way to their tents. He didn't know, and for some reason he didn't care.

Nino was like a ray of sunshine. Bright and warm, eager to bring happiness to those around her. Even the Angel of Death was not immune to her warmth. And the fact that he might like it was a little scary.

Jaffar slowly made his way to his tent...only to find a sleeping Nino there.

_I thought she was sharing a tent with that archer_, he thought. Then again, today had been pretty rough on her. She'd lost her entire family. She'd been thrust into the harsh realities of the situation.

And she still smiled.

_How can she still retain her spirit when everything is crumbling around us?_ Jaffar wondered. _Does she really not understand what's going on here?_

No, she clearly did understand. Her family was gone. The organization she had loved was destroyed. People were dying. Blood was being spilt.

So why did she smile?

Maybe because she still had hope for the future. Jaffar had never thought about the future before recently. He always assumed he would die somewhere along the line. And he didn't care. But at this moment, he wasn't so sure.

Maybe he wanted to live. If not for himself, then for her.

_I may not be sure of anything anymore, except this...I won't let anything else happen to her_, he told himself. Without thinking, he knelt down beside Nino's sleeping form, and brushed her bangs aside.

_I will protect you..._

He leaned in and placed a feather-light kiss on her forehead, then moved back, expecting her to awaken. She only stirred slightly, the smile never leaving her face.

"Sleep well," he whispered, then lay down on the other side of the tent.

He still didn't understand these new feelings. Maybe in time, he would.


	25. Home Sweet Home

They'd had nowhere to go when the war was over, despite Jaffar's assertion that he and Nino should live together, so Lady Eleanora had insisted they stay at Castle Pherae until they found a house of their own. It had been an interesting experience, but quite awkward; living with nobility chafed Jaffar, while Nino feared becoming a burden on Lady Eleanora and Lord Eliwood.

Six months later, they'd finally found the perfect place. Small and affordable, but big enough for any family they might want to start in the future. It looked like something out of a storybook, complete with a white picket fence.

Jaffar smiled slightly. He still didn't quite understand the whole domestic bliss business, it was still weird to imagine himself settling down. All he knew was that he loved Nino, and he wanted her to be happy above all else.

With a sigh, he set their packs down beside the fence. What was it about a bunch of wooden sticks that made such a difference? Aside from providing extra protection, it didn't seem to serve any purpose.

"Here we are," he said as Nino caught up to him, shifting her smaller pack higher up on her shoulders. She put it down next to the other two, and leaned against the fence with a happy sigh.

"I can't believe it's really ours at last!" she squealed. "Isn't it _perfect_?"

"It's very nice," Jaffar said quietly. "I'm glad you like it so much."

"Do iyou/i like it, though?" Nino asked. "I mean, I hope you didn't pick it out just for _me_, we're both going to be living here the rest of our lives!"

"Of course I do," he said. "We'll be living together, won't we?"

"But-"

"Nino." He kissed her softly. "It's perfect. Because you're here."

"Oh, Jaffar..."

"Hang on." He grabbed the packs and hefted them over the fence, then scooped Nino up in his arms, just like he'd seen Lord Eliwood do with Ninian as they left the Dragon's Gate. Nino gave a yelp of surprise as she grabbed onto the fabric of his shirt.

"I-I can walk!" she giggled.

"I know. But this is what you do, right? House with a white picket fence, carrying the bride over the threshold?"

"B-but we're not-" Her eyes widened. "Jaffar? Are you..."

He nodded.

"Well?"

"Of _course_ I will!"

He kissed her again, and carried her to the door of their new home. Maybe there was something magic about that bundle of painted wood.

Maybe this domestic bliss thing wasn't going to be so hard after all.


	26. Watching the Sunlight

The first time he saw her, she was standing in the sunlight, laughing, having a good time with the Reed Brothers. She was completely the opposite of what Jaffar had expected.

_So this is Sonia's child_, he thought, his gaze completely fixed on her. Nino was everything her mother wasn't. She truly belonged there, standing in that dazzling light. _How could she be a member of the Black Fang? She looks so innocent._

As he continued to watch her, he began to feel strange. Why couldn't he take his eyes off of her?

Why didn't he want to take his eyes off of her?

The three of them continued to talk away, blissfully unaware of the assassin watching them. Linus said something, the three of them laughed heartily. Suddenly, Sonia's voice rang across the field.

"Lloyd! Linus! Ursula! Jaffar!"

Nino looked disappointed as her brothers prepared to leave, but her smile returned as Lloyd said something to her, something about writing...she kissed each of her brothers on the cheek, said goodbye, and they left.

"Jaffar!"

Jaffar reluctantly tore his gaze away from the girl, and followed the Reed brothers to where Sonia was. He listened as she rattled off their newest assignments.

"So, can I trust you all to come through for me?" she asked.

"Anything for you, Lady Sonia," Ursula said, and quickly rode off. Jaffar nodded

"I have received my orders. I will obey," he said. As he left, he overheard bits and pieces of Sonia having an argument with the two brothers.

_Take down Lord Eliwood of Pherae. Easy enough_, he thought. But as he continued on his way, he found himself thinking about Nino again.

_How could she really be that woman's child? _Sonia, so ruthless and greedy, didn't even seem fit to be a wife and a mother. Nino, so young and innocent, didn't even seem fit to be one of the Black Fang.

_Nino..._

The image of her, standing in the sunlight where she belonged.

_No_, he thought, _she doesn't belong in the sunlight._

She _was_ the sunlight.


	27. Empty Graves

It's okay to cry, they told her after the final battle when the morphs that were once her family were killed, one by one. But Nino couldn't bring herself to, after Linus had died all her tears were spent, dried up.

They were gone, and crying wasn't going to change it. It wouldn't bring them back. All she could do was hold them close in her memories.

Their birthdays, the anniversaries of their deaths came and went, and she still refused to shed a single tear. Then came the day she went to visit the cemetery that held their graves, Jaffar at her side.

"H-hello, father...brothers..." She knelt down, kissing her fingertips and brushing them along the headstones.

"They're not there," Jaffar said. "There were no bodies to bury after Nergal made those morphs."

"I...I know." Nino's shoulders shook as she stood up, only to fall against her husband as the tears she'd been holding back all those years finally spilled over. "I know."

Jaffar said nothing, only held her as she cried.


	28. At the Market

"Just a few more things, and we're done." Nino placed the carton of raspberry iced tea in the wagon and crossed 'iced tea' off the list. Jaffar scoured the bread shelves.

"Which kind of white bread should I get?" he asked. "There's at least twenty."

"Pepperidge Farm country white," she said. He nodded and placed one in the cart on top of the eggs. "Okay! Almost done, I just need to stop in aisle seven." Jaffar raised an eyebrow.

"What for?"

Nino blushed.

"Well...the doctor said I should be taking calcium supplements. She said small women have a bigger chance of having osteoporosis when they get old," she explained.

"But you're only eighteen," Jaffar pointed out. "You won't be old for another forty years."

"She said the sooner I start, the more I lessen the risk." She left the wagon in his hands and headed for aisle seven. There, she was assaulted with a variety of choices in calcium supplements. Tablets, powders, gelcaps, chewy caramel and chocolate-flavored candies...where was the one _she_ needed?

Jaffar caught up to her and stared over her shoulder, studying the labels.

"Not as easy as buying painkillers, is it?" he laughed.

"I know what I'm looking for, but they don't seem to have it in stock," Nino sighed. "I need something called Wada Calcium CD3...hmm, maybe I should ask a stock person if they have any?"

"That would just be a waste of time. If they had it, it would be in plain sight," he said. Nino rolled her eyes.

"Just because you men are chicken about asking for help doesn't mean it's a waste of time!"

"This isn't about male pride, it's about logic," he said.

"Well, sometimes they keep things hidden way back on the shelf," Nino argued. "Maybe they stocked the shelves wrong."

"I still don't think you need it in the first place. You're still young, you won't need to worry about things like osteoporosis for at least another ten, twenty years."

"Yes, but there's nothing wrong with being a little cautious," she said.

"I know, and I'm obviously not going to change your mind, am I?" He kissed the top of her head.

"Nope." She smiled. "Still, if they're not here maybe I can hold off on getting them another-oh!" The Wada Calcium CD3 label suddenly popped into her line of vision, right between two bottles of iron capsules. She plucked the bottle from the shelf and placed it in the wagon.

"I guess they did stock the shelves wrong," Jaffar chuckled. "Now, what else is left?" Nino glanced at the list.

"Chicken broth, carrots, green peppers, and nutmeg."

"Nutmeg...that only comes in one variety, right?" Jaffar teased.

"Jaffar!" Nino stuck her tongue out. He ruffled her hair, and they continued on through the aisles.


	29. Apprehension

Waves crashing against the boat, fears and tension spreading among the army. The closer they got to Dread Isle, the closer they got to their ultimate foe.

"He'll pay for what he did to my family," Nino said as she stared out at the ocean. "Just watch me, father, Llyod, Linus...I'll make him regret with his dying breath!"

"You know it's not going to be so easy," Jaffar said. "You've seen what he can do."

"I know..." She leaned against him. "But even knowing that I don't want to be scared. They wouldn't want me to be." Waves crashing against the boat, fear and tension bubbling within her even as she tried to suppress it. "I'll avenge them..."

He nodded, brushing a kiss against her forehead.

"And I'll be there with you."

Waves crashed against the boat, lulling them to sleep as the sky grew darker.


	30. More than Words

She'd had feelings for him ever since they first met, but the night they ran from the Black Fang was when she fell in love. How could she not have, after he'd risked his own life to protect her?

She remembered how tightly he'd held her as they ran into the night, the way he'd protected her during the battle at the Water Temple, his eyes burning with hatred as he confronted Sonia in those final moments. He'd been so angry, not for what she'd done to him or the rest of the Black Fang, but what she'd done to Nino.

It was strange, really. He'd risked life and limb for her, but even in the face of what most would consider undeniable evidence, Nino still didn't know how he felt about her. That was the trouble with Jaffar, he was impossible to read. Even after all they'd been through, she didn't know whether he was with her for good, or if he'd turn around and betray her the next day.

"I have to find out once and for all! Are we friends, or does he like me in _that_ way, or is he just toying with me?"

Quietly, she slipped out of the tent she shared with Rebecca.

As she expected, Jaffar wasn't even in bed at this point. He sat against a tree, separated from where the army had prepared camp, staring at nothing. Nino took a deep breath and slowly approached.

"Jaffar?"

He turned to look at her, his face as unreadable as ever.

"You should be sleeping," he said. "It's been a long day."

"I could say the same for you, too, you know," she teased, then became serious again. "I...wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?

Her hands twisted and bunched the fabric of her skirt nervously.

"You've...been with us, with me, for like a month now. And...even though you saved me and you're always protecting me, we never _talk_ and whenever I try to talk to you, you say you'd rather not. And I guess it's okay, some people just aren't very talkative," she babbled. "But, when _you_ say it you make it sound like you'd rather I wasn't around, so it makes me wonder..."

His eyes seemed to burn into her, and she flinched.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm bothering you again," she sighed.

"Just ask me what you came to ask," he said coldly.

"Jaffar, how do you _feel_ about me? I mean, I know you came along with this army for me, but was it really for me, or was it because you had nowhere else to go? Do you protect me because you feel like you have to, are we _friends_, how do I know you're not gonna turn around and-"

In a flash, he'd stood up, grabbed her small shoulders, and kissed her. Nino froze, the stream of her words cut off and snuffed out entirely.

"And before you ask," he said as he pulled away, "I didn't do that just to silence you. Make of that what you will."

He turned and walked away, leaving the bewildered Nino to touch her lips.

Nino stumbled back to her tent, her face burning and her heart pounding furiously. _My first kiss...my first true kiss, and it had to be Jaffar! Oh, he does like me, maybe not as much as I like him, but he kissed me even when I was probably annoying him, and he even said it wasn't just to shut me up!_

She didn't need a straight answer anymore.


End file.
